Electrical devices such as, for example, print heads demand, day by day, more data to be interchanged whilst consuming less power. This implies high speed electrical signals at lower voltages. However, components which operate at such high speeds and lower voltages are particular sensitive to electrostatic discharge and therefore, it is more difficult to protect these devices from electrostatic discharges using conventional methods without affecting the quality of the electrical signal. This is especially critical when the device has to be manipulated by the user. This is the case of user replaceable ink-jet print heads, for example a thermal ink-jet print head and piezo print heads. In allowing manual replacement of print heads, the electric connector of the print head is exposed to the risk of electrostatic discharge by the user that could damage the electronics to which the connector is connected.
One known technique is the use of electrostatic discharge filters to protect the data lines in order to protect their electronics from the eventual high voltage discharges. However, this technique adds additional components in the data lines which causes additional disruptions in the data lines and can limit the amount of data that can be transmitted through each line. Another solution is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 526,085 in which the edge of a shield around an electric conductor is serrated. However, this provides a large area over which the electrostatic discharge may be diffused which is in close proximity to the electric connector and may be inadequate in discharging the electrostatic away from the electric connector. Further, the serrated edge makes regular use of the connector difficult as the user may be harmed by the serrated edge.